Bison Change BisonKing
is the personal Mecha and Robo of StarNinger, which resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is a combination of two of his personal OtomoNins: Bison King Buggy'''http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ninnin/syurikenjin/buggy.html/ and '''Rodeomaru. Overview Designed to reflect the Western Ninja characteristics of its pilot StarNinger, with Bison King Buggy's design resembles a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and Rodeomaru resembling a turquoise Shinobimaru that acts as a cowboy that literally rides the giant four-wheeled beast. BisonKing is formed when StarNinger spins the OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison in his Ninja StarBurger and the command is announced. Rodeomaru ejects itself from Bison King Buggy while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of Bison King Buggy then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with Rodeomaru combining with it once again. The giant OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison them mounts atop the head of Rodeomaru and deploys a faceplate to complete the transformation. Once it becomes BisonKing, StarNinger would control the robot using bike controls that are right below the saddle rope. BisonKing's main weapon is the firearm which is equipped with a short bayonet blade for melee combat. Its finisher is the , where StarNinger utilizes his Star Sword Gun to fire at the giant Youkai while BisonKing loads up its shot using Bison Rifle's bayonet blade like a pump-action grip before firing a barrage of shots that punctures holes all over the giant Youkai's body to obliterate it. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 9-16, 19, 21-24, 31, 42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 45, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS History The OtomoNin components for BisonKing was created by Kinji Takigawa, whom also created the arsenals of StarNinger via Yoshitaka Igasaki's guidebook. Of course, since Kinji built it from the guide, it is possible that the whole BisonKing components were inspired from UFOmaru. However, it is also revealed that Kinji also enlisted the help of Tetsunosuke Saika, hired over the internet, to assist in creating Rodeomaru. Shortly after arriving in Japan, StarNinger made his first appearance on top of Bison King Buggy ridden by Rodeomaru after Youkai Nekomata was destroyed once and for all by Shurikenjin Paon, making his observation on the Ninningers before disappearing as quickly as he came. StarNinger later made his presence known to the Ninningers when he summoned Rodeomaru and Bison King Buggy to fight the enlarged Youkai Ittan-momen, who had incapacitated Shurikenjin Drago by turning Dragomaru to stone. With Bison King Buggy attacking Ittan-momen with its horns, Rodeomaru disembarked and faced the Youkai, using its lasso to disarm him by removing his magic staff, thus returning Dragomaru to normal. AoNinger, not willing to have the new Ninja Ally stealing the spotlight, unleashed the Drago Burst on the Youkai before Rodeomaru jumped off Shurikenjin Drago to the Ninningers' shock. StarNinger then wrapped the battle up, combining Rodeomaru and Bison King Buggy into BisonKing for the first time and quickly destroying Ittan-momen with the Bison: Wild Buster. Immediately after, BisonKing then seperated back again with Rodeomaru riding Bison King Buggy off into the distance. Components OtomoNin Rodeomaru The is one of StarNinger's Otomo Nins that is summoned together with Bison King Buggy and the one that rides it. Designed similarly to those of AkaNinger's Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can eject off the Bison King Buggy to launch rapid attacks, with its punching style seeming to be that from a boxer, and has a giant lasso just like a Western cowboy. But unlike Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can be remotely controlled when StarNinger himself is inside the cockpit within Bison King Buggy. In reference to Shinobimaru's ability to act outside the Shurikenjin formation, Rodeomaru can also hold and uses the Bison Rifle on his own. Alternatively, StarNinger can also control Rodeomaru the same way the core Ninningers control their own OtomoNins while Rodeomaru battles solo against giant Youkai. The toy version of Rodeomaru, as being designed the same way like Shinobimaru, can replace Shinobimaru as the core unit of Shurikenjin, however, the sound is still the same. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 9-16, 19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-24, 27-32, 36, 38, 40-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-45, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger OtomoNin Bison King Buggy The is the vehicle that Rodeomaru rides on when summoned. When StarNinger summons this using his OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes Rodeomaru appears and the body manifests itself allowing Rodeomaru to ride on it. Despite the summoning being both, only Rodeomaru's name is announced when both arrive together. StarNinger can go directly inside Bison King Buggy to control both OtomoNins unlike that of the core Ninningers. In this instance the controls are done using saddle rope movements from the cockpit, similar to a cowboy riding a real bull in the American Southwest. The Star Sword-Gun can be rested at the back of the cockpit to be made accessible when needed. The Bison King Buggy can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant Youkai at medium-range from its horns. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 9-16, 19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-24, 27-31, 36, 38, 40-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-45, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Additional Combinations King Shuriken Gattai King Shurikenjin is the combination between BisonKing and Shurikenjin. This combination can only be made possible using the extremely powerful with the command . In this new combination, BisonKing's legs splits up and are attached underneath Shurikenjin's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become Shurikenjin's own rear-skirt armor. BisonKing's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of Shurikenjin where the joints the previously connected the arms to the body of BisonKing, reveals a bigger pair of hands within. Bison King Buggy's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Red removed from Shurikenjin to be re-attached with the saddle part of BisonKing (arm parts transferred to the BisonKing body from Shurikenjin's own), Completing the transformation will be the bison-head attaching both Giant OtomoNin Shurikens of Bison (on top) and Red (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on Rodeomaru's head, with the front of BisonKing's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over Rodeomaru's face. StarNinger's cockpit controls within BisonKing will be transferred into the front area of Shurikenjin's cockpit when the combination is completed. King Shurikenjin's main arsenal is the , a complete weapon combination of Shurikenjin's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and BisonKing's Bison Rifle into one single bladed weapon. King Shurikenjin's finisher attack is , where all six Ninningers charge up their Ninja Ichibantous and Star Sword-Gun (for StarNinger) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of Shinobimaru on the front and Rodeomaru at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Bison-Drago Sword and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow powerful enough to take down a giant and crazy Raizo Gabi together with two Gashadokuros. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 12-13, 16, 19, 28, 30, 44, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger BisonKing Drago is the combination between BisonKing and OtomoNin Dragomaru. BisonKing Drago's main arsenal is the , a complete weapon combination of Shurikenjin's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and BisonKing's Bison Rifle into one single bladed weapon. This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 24 Cockpit BisonKing_cockpit.png|BisonKing's cockpit BisonKing cockpit (StarNinger, KiNinger, AoNinger).PNG|BisonKing's cockpit (StarNinger, KiNinger, AoNinger) KingShurikenjin_cockpit.png|Shurikenjin's cockpit inside King Shurikenjin (added with BisonKing's controls) BisonKingDrago_cockpit.jpg|BisonKing Drago's cockpit Nin Shuriken - Summons both the OtomoNin Rodeomaru and OtomoNin Bison King Buggy in which Rodeomaru rides on. Also used to combine both OtomoNins into BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Notes *As with all mecha in this series, Bison King shares some similarities to past mecha **BisonKing's design may have been inspired by Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, which also follows a bull-based carrier mecha with a humanoid controller-theme that can form a robot when both of them are combined, re-modeled with the adaptation of OtomoNin-based design formats. **Rodeomaru's ability to ride Bison King Buggy is reference to how Dekaranger Robo from Dekaranger can ride on top of DekaBike or how Go-Buster Ace can ride on top of Buster Vehicle LT-06 **The cockpit concept of simply adding the controls of BisonKing straight into the centre-front of the original Shurikenjin's cockpit is a reference to Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger where GoZyuJin's controls are relocated onto GokaiOh's cockpit when the two mechas combine into one. **The presently toy exclusive form Shurikenjin Texas mirrors how the mecha in Magiranger could theoretically change chest units around (Magiranger using MagiPhoenix and Dark Magic Knight Wolzard). **BisonKing's head might be based on Red Puncher and Red Blocker from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, as they share a similar visor shape with their pilots. Appearances See Also References Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Gold Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha